Despedida
by Emna-chan
Summary: Chegou a hora de eu me tornar apenas uma coadjuvante nesse enredo, Naruto. É a sua vez de ser feliz e viver. Eu encontrei o meu caminho e você está prestes a encontrar o seu. É hora de sair de cena, essa é a nossa despedida. Você finalmente encontrou o amor. Obrigada por tudo, por ter sido sempre esse irmão maravilhoso, meu irmão de coração. One-shot


Muita gente vai querer me matar, ou me xingar quando ler essa fanfic. Então se você muito apaixonado pela Sakura acho que não vai gostar muito. Não que eu vá mata-la ou tortura-la, mas ela vai assumir a culpa de algumas coisas. Enfim... melhor vocês mesmo perceberem o que estou falando. Boa leitura. Lembrando que essa é um das 30 fanfics que escreverei inspirado no desafio de 30 cookies. Pode não parecer, mas é uma fanfic NaruHina. Se gostarem/odiarem ou qualquer coisa conhecida que tal me contar através de uma rewie? Beijos e Boa leitura.

_**Despedida**_

_Encarando de frente  
Uma lembrança não pode ser apagada__  
Eu sei, porque eu tentei__  
Começo a sentir o vazio  
E tudo que eu sentirei falta  
Eu sei que eu não posso esconder  
_

Eu nunca fui a melhor de todas as garotas da vila, nem a pior. Ninguém pode me acusar de não ter tentando melhorar, eu tentei. Acontece que quando se tem doze anos nada é muito claro em nossa mente, e acabamos por tomar decisões que nos arrependemos depois.

Aos 12 anos eu declarava meu amor aos quatro cantos do país do fogo. Uchiha Sasuke era meu objetivo e eu sempre fui muito determinada. Não podia olhar para os lados quando o que eu queria de verdade sempre estava em minha frente, e a única possibilidade de vê-lo era quando eu estava atrás, observando suas costas. E por nunca ter sido capaz de olhar para os lados, por ter estado tão cega, eu nunca percebi o quanto alguma de minhas atitudes machucavam quem estava ao meu redor.

Não me arrependo de ter cultivado esse amor insano durante todos esses anos. É bem verdade que este amor me magoou e me feriu, que demorei até conseguir senti-lo em toda sua plenitude. Por ter sempre sido determinada eu consegui o que eu queria, e hoje, aos 23 anos me tornarei finalmente o que sempre desejei, serei a senhora Uchiha. Meu casamento com Sasuke acontecerá em duas semanas, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou.

Infelizmente não consigo vivenciar a felicidade da forma que eu queria. Longe disso. Continuo amando Sasuke cada dia mais. Cada toque dele, cada beijo, cada abraço, cada palavra de carinho, mesmo que raras, tocam profundamente meu coração. O grande problema é que ao se aproximar de uma data tão importante para mim começo a avaliar tudo que me trouxe até o presente momento. E o maior peso no coração é saber que fiz uma das pessoas mais gentis do mundo sofrer. Que proporcionei para essa pessoa apenas tristeza e solidão.

Por causa do meu egoísmo transformei a vida dele, da pessoa que sempre me amou, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, em um poço de tristeza e solidão. Fiz com que ele carregasse um fardo que não era só dele, que eu deveria também ter carregado, e esse é meu maior arrependimento. Eu havia transformado a vida de Naruto no inferno.

_Vá em frente você diz  
Aproveite o melhor de hoje  
Tudo que eu vejo é luta pelo caminho  
Talvez quando o sol passar pelo cinza  
Eu possa achar forças para passar esse dia_

Aquela maldita promessa, que eu o havia feito aceitar na saída da vila quando Sasuke partiu. Eu era fraca, e precisava de ajuda para recuperar aquilo que nunca fora meu. Eu sei que não fiquei fraca o tempo todo, mas quando precisei assumir minhas responsabilidades preferi me manter em silêncio. Acredito que era uma forma de eu me proteger. Uma garota de doze anos ainda não tem maturidade suficiente para lidar com a rejeição, e a rejeição de Sasuke me destruía.

Encontrar Naruto ali tão sorridente e confiante em trazer o meu amor de volta fez com que eu percebesse que era nele que eu devia me apoiar durante aquele tempo. Naruto não trouxe Sasuke de volta naquele momento. E enfaixado até o dedo mínimo do pé ele continuou reafirmando aquela promessa. E eu pedi a ele que me esperasse, que eu ficaria forte, e que juntos traríamos o Sasuke de volta. Então três anos se passaram.

E quando Naruto voltou a vila e partirmos em busca do terceiro integrante do time sete eu pensei que eu finalmente estava a altura dos dois. E continuei acreditando naquilo por muito tempo. Eu já não era a garota que chorava escondida atrás de uma árvore para se proteger um inimigo. Eu estava ali, lado a lado de Naruto buscando trazer Sasuke de volta. Nós não conseguimos.

E cada vez que Naruto me olhava eu sabia que ele era destruído por dentro por não ter conseguido cumprir a promessa que eu havia o feito aderir com unhas e dentes. Tentativas frustradas da minha parte aconteceram para tentar fazê-lo desistir daquilo. Até mesmo criei a ilusão de uma declaração de amor, mas Naruto não estúpido nesse aspecto. Ele podia ler minha alma, e apesar do que minha boca pronunciava ele foi capaz de ver em meu coração que eu nunca deixaria de amar o seu eterno rival.

Se eu disser que me arrependo de não ter tentando amar o Naruto estarei mentindo. Sempre amei e sempre amarei Sasuke. O que me trás arrependimento é saber que eu poderia ter evitado todo o sofrimento e solidão que ele sofreu durante todo esse tempo.

_Depois de tudo, é só um novo dia agora.  
Você está caindo  
O que você vai fazer?  
Ficando no topo do mundo hoje à noite  
Ninguém olha para trás para você  
_

A primeira vez que me confrontei com esse sentimento de culpa foi quando Sai, em uma tentativa de ajudar Naruto a se livrar de todo aquele sentimento ruim , entrou na barraca onde Tsunade-sama, após o ataque de Pain a vila, repousava em recuperação. As palavras que Sai me disse naquela tarde me fizeram perceber o quão egoísta eu havia sido.

— Até eu consigo perceber que o Naruto te ama. — As palavras dele me fizeram chorar. Eu sabia que devia tomar uma decisão e fui atrás de Naruto. E nesse momento aconteceu aquela declaração falsa, como eu mesma já disse que não resultou em nada.

Eu tive muitas atitudes erradas. Eu usei de forma consciente uma pessoa que só queria meu bem. Eu sei que o Naruto também queria muito resgatar o Sasuke, mas não ter levado aquele fardo com ele durante a maior parte do tempo faz com que eu me sinta infeliz. Eu mudei, no fim de tudo eu e Naruto fomos os responsáveis por trazê-lo de volta. Quando assumi minha responsabilidade naquela promessa o que eu queria tanto se realizou.

Para ter meu amado perto de mim era necessário que eu fizesse algo. Fico feliz por ter acordado a tempo de resolver isso. E sou mais grata ainda ao Naruto por ter me auxiliado nesse caminho. Nunca me esquecerei dos olhos dele ao me ver a primeira vez de mãos dadas com Sasuke. Eu vi todo sofrimento e toda solidão. Eu queria fazer algo, mas sabia que nenhuma tentativa poderia aplacar toda tristeza que existia dentro dele. Naruto precisava de uma coisa que eu não poderia oferecer, ele precisava de amor.

_Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajosa,  
Serei meu próprio salvador,  
Quando o trovão chamar por mim,  
Da próxima vez vou ser mais corajoso,  
Serei meu próprio salvador,  
Em pé sobre meus próprios pés._

Meu casamento está próximo, e eu preciso resolver todas essas questões que estão dentro de mim. Procuro pela vila, preciso conversar com ele. Perguntar se posso fazer algo por ele. Alguém que amo como um irmão. Vou a seus lugares favoritos e não o encontro. Queria tanto ter o poder de apagar todo o sofrimento do coração dele, mas não tenho.

Até que o encontro, mas para minha surpresa ele não estava sozinho. _Ela _estava lá. E eu fico feliz por isso. Não voltarei a ser egoísta para desejar que apenas eu seja capaz de dar felicidade a ele. Naruto precisa de alguém como ela. Alguém seja capaz de amá-lo de corpo e alma. Ele precisa da _Hinata. _As mãos deles estavam entrelaçadas e eu sorrio ao perceber o tamanho do sorriso que ele tem no rosto.

Os dois estão conversando animadamente em uma clareira. Chegou a hora de eu me tornar apenas uma coadjuvante nesse enredo, Naruto. É a sua vez de ser feliz e viver. Eu encontrei o meu caminho e você está prestes a encontrar o seu. É hora de sair de cena, essa é a nossa despedida. Você finalmente encontrou o amor. Obrigada por tudo, por ter sido sempre esse irmão maravilhoso, meu irmão de coração. Quando eu me casar estarei com o coração leve, pois agora sei que você será feliz e eu poderei observar o seu progresso.

_Juntos, nunca estaremos perto o bastante para mim  
Sinto que estou bem perto de você  
Você usa branco e vou usar as palavras eu te amo  
E você é linda  
Agora que a espera acabou  
E finalmente o amor mostrou-lhe o meu jeito  
Case comigo  
Hoje e todos os dias  
_

Naruto olhou para trás como se tivesse percebido a presença de alguém. Era uma presença conhecida. Era Sakura, ele sabia. Mas aquilo não importava no momento. Tudo que queria era dar total atenção à pessoa mais gentil que encontrara em toda sua vida. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela realmente ainda o amasse. Depois de tanto tempo daquela declaração durante a luta contra Pain, Hinata mantivera intactos os sentimentos que declarou naquele dia trágico.

— Não consigo deixar de te olhar. — Palavras como aquela escapavam dos lábios do Uzumaki com a maior facilidade. Queria que Hinata entendesse o tamanho de seu amor. E a cada frase dita por ele o amor que existia no coração de ambos aumentava.

Ela finalmente conseguiria ser a protagonista do coração dele. Aqueles momentos ruins e tristes que ficaram para trás foram a despedida de uma vida que não existiria nunca mais. Porque daquele dia em diante Hinata estaria presente para preencher o coração dele de um amor que não teria fim. Os momentos de despedida acabaram e o casal recebia de braços abertos um futuro esperançoso que os abraçava. Um futuro onde só haveria amor. E naquela história sentimentos de solidão não eram permitidos. De agora em diante seriam apenas os dois, e uma historia de amor para viver.

_Eu acredito em lembranças, elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo  
E quando eu acordo, você está tão bonita dormindo ao meu lado  
Mas não há tempo suficiente  
E não há nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar  
E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia dizer  
Mas mesmo assim vou dizer uma coisa  
Nós somos melhores juntos_


End file.
